A weekend with Emmett
by Lustforbloodxx
Summary: What happends when Edward and the rest of the cullens leave Bella with Emmett for a weekend?Tip:Never let Emmett cook,Ever!:DRated T-just in case
1. Human stuff

**A weekend with Emmett**.

Chapter 1 - Human Stuff.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"So, tell me again" I began to complain to Edward, "Why does Emmett have to babysit me again?"

Edward looked at me with a serious face. "It's just for the night Bella."

"But Emmett?"

"Bella, you're a death magnet on your own, and he's the only one who isn't thirsty. Bella, I wouldn't let you be alone with him if I didn't trust him, he won't hurt you." Edward continued

"I told you I'm not worried about that." I said as I leaned back into a car seat with a frown on my face.

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't like being baby sat."

Edward chuckled.

"What?!"

"He's not going to baby sit you, he's just going to keep an eye on you." He said as he stopped the car in front of his house and kissed me on my forehead. I sighed and stepped out of the car. Edward was already at my side with all my things in his hand. "It's gonna' be fine"

"I hope so"

We walked up to his house in silence. When we got in I noticed everyone was in the living room waiting for Edward.

"Hellllloooo!" Emmett boomed with a wide grin across his face.

"Hi." I moaned in a low voice

"What's wrong? Is it your time of the month? "Emmett asked with a frown.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I hid behind Edward. I heard low chuckles coming from everyone. "Emmett, control yourself" I heard Edward growl.

"Lighten up Eddie"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, and I am enjoying this, we need to go now." Rosalie spoke up.

"Rose is right." Carlisle said in a low voice.

"Bye, love you" Edward said and then gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too."

And before I new it was just me and Emmett in the room. "This is going to be fun." I heard Emmett say in a low voice.

"I doubt it, I have finals."

"Screw finals, I want to do human stuff!" Emmett complained.

"Human stuff?"

"Yeah!" he said with excitement in his voice.

"Emmet, we do the same stuff you do."

"Humans play catch with bowling balls?"

"I get your point."

"Good," He responded, "Want me to make you dinner?"

I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "Can you do that?" I asked with shock in my voice.

"I can try." Emmett said in a eager voice just waiting for me to say yes.

_I'm going to regret this _I thought

"Can I say no?" I thought twice

"Nope."

"Fine then," I sighed. Emmett ran to the kitchen at vampire speed. "What are you making anyway?"

"Spaghetti."

"Cool."

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I can finally prove to Eddie that I can take care of Bella, I mean he'll start trusting me once I make her an edible dinner.

"Emmett, leave it on 180 degrees for 20 minuets" Bella called.

"I knew that." I mumbled but low enough that Bella couldn't hear me,

I did as she said and waited for about 2 minutes, _This human food is taking too damn long and X-men is on, Oh well I'll put up the heat to 220 degrees. _

**15 minutes later**

"Emmett, what's that smell?" Bella asked.

My eyes widened when I remembered that I have pasta boiling. "Nothing," I called as I ran to the kitchen at vampire speed again,

When I took off the lid of the pot the pasta had seemed to be done, the only problem is that it cooked itself into the pot. "Damn" I said in a voice too low for Bella, who lacked vampire skills, to hear, "Ok, so who wants take out?" I asked

"The whole dinner didn't work out, huh?"

"I think I killed it" I said in an irritated voice.

Bella chuckled, "Pizza's good for me"

"Bella… " I began and a confused spread across my face.

"I'll do it"

"Thank you" I mumbled ._I'm never gonna' get this right._

**­**


	2. Edwards' Birthday

A weekend with Emmett

**A weekend with Emmett**

**Thank you for reviewing, I am really sorry I haven't updated but I had writer bloke which was hell,******** anyway here's chapter 2,enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight books or characters ******

Chapter 2-Edwards Birthday

Bella's p.o.v

I nibbled at my pizza while watching TV with Emmett; I didn't have to be Edward to know he was thinking of a way to make things to me because the whole dinner thing didn't go as planned. As much as I loved Emmett I couldn't wait till Edward got home, the only reason I didn't start having a panic attack was the fact that I knew Edward would be back tomorrow. The silence started to grow uncomfortable.

"You know, it's Edwards' birthday in couple of days" Emmett said fishing for conversation, but his eyes didn't leave the Television

In all the years me and Edward spent together we never celebrated his birthday, hell I didn't know when his birthday was until just now, I wonder what this means. We never picked up the conversation before.

"Really? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked, I was hopping Edward would tell me himself.

"I just did! Just don't tell him_ I_ told you, he was afraid you would make a big deal out of it"

"Fine, But why?"

"Well, Alice made a big deal out of _your _birthday and look what happened; you practically turned Jasper into a psychopath and got 7 stitches in the same day!" Emmett said knowing perfectly well that that's not what I meant.

"I mean why would he think I would want to celebrate his birthday, I wouldn't if he asked me to"

"I dunno, but I'm sure you can get him a gift, just don't let him know its for his birthday" Emmett said with a shrug and then he turned his attention to the T.V again

Fair enough, but what? "But what do I get the man that has it all?" I asked,"I'm open to suggestions"

At that moment I knew I would regret that I asked, Emmett's face lit up in the most frightening way. Oh no.

"I have the perfect idea" He said with that same grin and then turned to look at me. "He doesn't own it, He wants it _and_ it will make him feel so much better"

"Sounds good, what is it?" I asked curious, it doesn't sound too bad.

Emmett moved closer to me and put his arm on my shoulder, like he wanted to keep me in place.

"Bella, when a couple like you and Edward are in love, they do something called…"

"EMMETT!" I almost yelled, "What the Hell?"

"Bella, Edward is a 107 year old virgin"

"SO?" I screamed this time.

"HE NEEDS TO GET LAID" By now we were both yelling "All I'm saying is that, Edward might like it if he gets some" he said a little calmer

"Wha- Why- Ahhh" I was about to hyperventilate. "Did he say that?" Of course I would do anything for Edward, but unless it's what Edward wants', I would wait. "Did he say that?" I repeated calming myself with the image of my own personal god beating Emmett to the ground- what a refreshing thought.

"No"

"Than how do you know he wants it?" I asked in an irritated tone

"He is a male, sexually deprived and is 107!'Emmett said like he was stating the obvious.

Emmett still had his arm around my shoulder so there was no way I could leave

"Bella," Emmett was about to start his list of top ten reasons why Edward should get laid.

"Emmett, If you say one more word I _will_ tell Edward and he _will_ kill you" I threatened

Emmett pouted in defeat and let me go.

**:D I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
